


Twist and Shout

by louisniall, nouiszouis



Series: Monthshots! [25]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis, Bottom Niall, Bottom Zayn, Dirty Talk, Double Anal Penetration, Gangbang, M/M, Messy Twister, Orgy, Polyamory, Rimming, Strip Messy Twister, Top Harry, Top Liam, Top Louis, Twister - Game, i've really just always wanted to be able to tag double anal penetration im sorry, this got SO out of hand so quickly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 04:24:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1765348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisniall/pseuds/louisniall, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nouiszouis/pseuds/nouiszouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys decide to play a game of Strip Messy Twister and it kind of all goes this way and that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twist and Shout

**Author's Note:**

> day 25 hehehehe
> 
> i apologise in advance this oneshot literally went OUT OF CONTROL
> 
> this is a fill for [this](https://31.media.tumblr.com/90194601afbfad64314141ba881f04fd/tumblr_n6yvktNKFf1rpjzuro1_500.png) prompt but it got really out of hand as you'll soon find out or if you read the tags... well yeah
> 
> title of this fic is from "twist n shout" by the beatles which if you don't know that i'm slightly worried
> 
> enjoy!!

Saturday nights are supposed to be fun and exciting, full of beer and weed and sex and parties. Not five horny boys sitting on Zayn’s bed with nothing better to do because they’re on “house arrest” for streaking in London yesterday. Which was fun, mind you. Unadulterated fun and they _didn’t_ get any pap shots of them with their pricks hanging out.

Liam has his head resting on Zayn’s shoulder, picking at the hem of Zayn’s tshirt absentmindedly as the painter flicks through the shitty TV channels in the hotel room. Louis is playing with Harry’s hair absentmindedly, as if he’s a monkey picking for bugs or something to eat. Harry has his feet in Niall’s lap and he’s flexing and unflexing his toes as Niall pokes his fingers in between them.

In other words, they’re bored shitless and Liam’s not up for another orgy for the night. (“I can’t even go two rounds with Soph, don’t expect me to be able to do eight with you fuckers.”)

“I’m bored,” Niall says as Zayn stops on _16 and Pregnant_ for the third time, letting it play as he notices it’s Farrah Abrahams’ episode and snorts.

“We’re all bored, you shit,” Louis says, finding a piece of lint in Harry’s hair and discarding it on Zayn’s shoulder.

“I know,” he says. “I’ve got Twister?”

Liam snorts this time. “Since when are we five?”

Niall frowns. “We could play dirty strip Twister?”

Louis’ hands fall from Harry’s head. “What the fuck is that?”

He explains the rules as he sets it up, going to Zayn's suitcase and pulling out his paints.

"Basically I'll put paint on every dot, which is the dirty. And the strip is every time you fuck up, you take off a piece of clothing."

The other four look at each other coyly, mostly because Niall's drunk out of his mind and will probably lose first. The last time they played strip-poker was the same way and it — well, it ended in a pretty fantastic five-some.

"Do we have to do the paint?" Liam asks, cringing as Niall pours way too much blue paint on one of the blue dots. Niall nods.

"It's the whole fun of it!"

"You owe me paint," Zayn says. "Lots of it."

"Fine, fine," Niall says, twisting the bottle to end the stream and capping it, setting it off to the side and admiring his handiwork. He looks over at the boys. "Ready?"

Louis only wants Harry to lose, really. He's got the build to lose — lanky, awkward, two left feet, long and lean and a total clutz. He terribly badly wants to see this boy lose and have to take off his shirt and jeans and boxers and socks. He wants to see Harry in his literal birthday suit.

(It's February 3rd.)

“I’m in,” Harry says, standing and popping the kinks out of his back. “Twister is _my game_.”

Niall laughs and pats him on the back, clapping his hands together. “Who else?”

Zayn grunts and raises his hand, standing and taking off his socks. “They’re my only pair, I’m not getting them dirty with your stupid game.”

Louis then looks over at Liam and Liam sighs, rolls his eyes, and gets up.

Louis is left sitting on the bed and he’s just slowly hardening in his jeans as he thinks of Harry bent over with his right hand on red and his left on blue. Or his crotch. Whichever is closest.

“Yeah,” he sighs, getting up. “I’m in.” Niall’s the only one who cheers but Zayn claps him on the back and whispers in his ear.

“Harry’s gonna lose first, you know,” he says. Louis smirks.

“Only reason I’m playing.”

“So, youngest goes first,” Niall says, smiling deviously and handing the spinner to Harry.

“Oh fuck you,” Harry says, flicking the spinner and watches at it lands on left hand yellow. He sighs and puts down the spinner, bends almost in half and places his large left hand on the closest yellow dot, the yellow paint squeezing between his long fingers.

All Louis can do is stare at Harry as Niall goes next. His arse looks _magnificent_ this way, popped out in order for Harry to reach the dot, a small sliver of skin peeking out from where is shirt doesn’t reach. He can already tell he’s in for a hell of a night, really.

"Left foot blue," Niall calls out for himself. He places his left foot in a blotch of blue paint and hissing at the cold. "You're next Li."

Liam smiles and rolls his eyes, spins a left hand red, and hits the mat so hard the red paint oozes into a blue dot next to it and onto the white hotel carpeting. "Shit," he says.

"I'll just say I had Perrie over," Zayn jokes as he spins. He sticks his right foot into a green spot and hands it to Louis.

Louis looks down at the spinner and sighs. He doesn't want to play; all he wants to do is fuck Harry's mouth. Life's hard.

He flicks the spinner with his pointer finger and watches it land on right hand yellow. He smiles and moves over, places himself so his face is directly in front of Harry. "Hi," he says. Harry smirks. Louis wiggles his fingers in his spot of yellow paint and laughs.

"Liam," Harry says, "be a doll and spin for me."

"Left foot blue," he says.

Harry sticks his left leg out and plops it down into the blue blotch, his sock becoming drenched and —

His foot slides out from under him and he topples, colors everywhere, and four other bodies are on the floor with him.

"Off with some clothes, Harry!" Niall says. "Loser."

Harry rolls his eyes and take off his artwork of a tshirt and discards it in the sink in the bathroom, leaving yellow and blue footprints n the carpet. "Niall's turn."

They all get up and stand watching, dripping paint, as Niall spins a left foot green. (He cheers because he's a lefty and an Irishman.)

He hands it over to Liam and he spins a left foot blue, scrunching up his nose as his bare foot takes a seat in the blue paint that's speckled with yellow from Harry's spectacular fall.

Louis watches Zayn spin a right hand green and his head ends up in the generally uncomfortable zone of near Niall's crotch. "Havin' fun there, Zayn?" Niall laughs. Zayn scoffs and turns his head away, rolling his eyes. "Weren't sayin' that blowin' me a few hours ago," Niall mutters, and Zayn smears some yellow paint on his groin.

Louis huffs and spins, right foot blue. He places his foot in the paint and hands it to Harry who spins and gets a right hand blue.

Of course Harry takes it upon himself to take the dot right next to Louis so his nose is pressed into Louis' thigh. "Sorry bout that," Harry says, smiling innocently. "Ni, spin for me."

The way that Harry is bent in front of Louis shows off his pretty back muscles and the way they move tensely when Harry gets left foot green, all the way across the board. Niall laughs and claps like a seal, doubling over and accidentally hitting his head into Zayn's. "Love to see ya do that, mate," Niall says, wiping away a tear. Liam snorts somewhere next to Louis.

Harry groans and turns his body so his chest is upward and stretches himself out so the toe of his left foot just graces into the green paint. Zayn cheers at the foot under his belly but then groans when Niall gets left hand red and has to bend over and stick his arse in Zayn's face. "Fucker," he mutters. "You fart and I kill you."

Liam spins him a right foot blue Louis watches him smile and turn his body away from Niall and put his foot in the blue.

All of a sudden an _oof!_ sounds and Zayn's groaning on the floor, paint smears on his shirt and an annoyed look plastered on his face. Niall laughs and thumps his back with his free foot, nudges up the material of his shirt with his toe.

"You guys honestly suck," Zayn says, sitting up and lifting his shirt over his head, discarding it on the floor carelessly. "Lou's turn?"

Louis spins a left foot blue and the only way to be able to do that is standing over Harry's face. Oh well.

He places his foot in a blue dot and it slides and —

He lands atop Harry, his groin in furious pain from Harry's stupid big nose and sharp cheekbones, and groans, his face in the carpet and his hands grasping his balls as the others double over in laughter, especially Harry.

"Fuck you _all,_ " he says, his voice noticeably an octave higher than it should be. A hand places itself on his back and then Harry's voice is in his ear.

"I can help that feel better," Harry whispers, dancing his fingers up and down his spine. Louis groans and pushes him off as he sits up, his hands still delicately cradling his balls. He shakes his head and Harry backs off with a smirk still playing at his lips.

"Am I allowed to take off my pants and then put my jeans back on?" He asks. He looks up and Niall shakes his head.

"All or nothin', Tommo."

Louis groans. His briefs seem entirely too tight now and it's painful, but he doesn't want to be the only one naked. "Am I allowed to change to boxers?"

Niall seems to confer with the others before nodding. "Only because we love you."

Louis nods and stands, shakes out his legs, slips his jeans and pants down as he waddles over to Zayn's suitcase and grabs a pair of plaid boxers, pulling them on and sighing. "Right, Harry's turn."

Harry moved off the mat to help Louis so his first spin is right foot yellow. There's barely any paint left there and he looks glad.

"Can't we just bang?" Niall mutters, taking his spin and moving his right hand to a blue dot.

"Giving up on your own game, Niall?"

Niall rolls his eyes. "I don't wanna be here all night watching Louis get blue balls because he can't fuck Harry," Louis glares, "and it'd be funnier naked."

"I'm all for that," Harry says.

"Course you are," Zayn retorts. "Any activity where you can have your cock hanging out is fun for you."

Harry laughs. "I say we do it."

Instinctively they all look at Liam. He shrugs. "I mean — I guess — why not?" He asks.

They separate to opposite corners and sides of the room and strip. Louis gets a good look at himself and he does actually have a blooming bruise on his perineum. "Shit," he mutters.

"Did I do that?" Harry asks, coming up behind him and smirking. Harry wiggles his eyebrows.

"Yeah," Louis scoffs. "You and your big nose."

Harry smiles. "You know what they say about big noses."

Louis rolls his eyes and shoves his shoulder playfully and makes his way back to the board where Zayn and Niall are talking animatedly.

"How could watching Louis _break his balls_ have gotten you hard?" Zayn asks, his brows furrowed. Niall's looking at the floor (or maybe his cock. Or Zayn's.) with a smile.

"Dunno," he says.

Louis claps a hand on Zayn's shoulder. "I think _you_ should go fix it, Malik."

Zayn pushes him off. "Fuck you," he says, though there's a smile on his face hidden by mountains of blush. "Never."

"You weren't saying that six hours ago," Liam says, the only one still clothed. "His dick was in your mouth six hours ago, and you came untouched for it, mate."

Zayn's blush is furious under his darker skin. "You guys really suck."

"We should just have another orgy," Louis says as Harry's hand grabs at his waist, leaving a blue handprint. A murmur of agreement is passed around and ends at a silent Liam. "Don't be a pussy about it just because you can't get hard, Payno."

Liam scoffs. "You think I don't want to fuck you because my dick is flaccid?"

Niall nods. "Pretty much."

Liam glares. "My dick'll get hard when it wants, thanks. I already had a go with you — we all had a go with _each other_. Why do we have to aga—"

"You don't have to join," Harry says.

"We were perfectly happy playing Twister," Liam mutters, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Yeah," Zayn says, "but then Niall got hard and now we just wanna gang bang."

Louis vaguely wonders how this turned so poisonous in a matter of minutes. He pops his back once and moves over to Liam, standing in front of him and putting his hands on his chest. He pushes him down on the bed and places himself in Liam's lap and absentmindedly starts grinding. A cat call sounds from somewhere behind him and Liam looks like he's going to cry, but he's getting hard underneath him.

"Yeah?" Louis says, leaning in and placing his lips to the shell of Liam's ear. "Like that?"

Louis hasn't ever really dirty talked anyone, save Harry, so when Liam groans and nods, falls back on the bed so Louis could be riding him, Louis takes a great amount of pride and slips off his hips and unbuttons his jeans.

He hears Zayn behind him talking to Niall. "Should we like?"

There's a silence as Louis pulls Liam's cock out of his boxers and wraps his lips around the head, licks into his slit and swirls his tongue. "I think — yeah. I think so. Bed?"

Louis' eyes are shut but there's still tears streaming down his cheeks. Liam isn't exactly long — probably only seven inches — but he's _thick_ and Louis is used to Harry who is longer than he his thick and it's painful. Nonetheless he continues, Liam making tiny noises above him, a hand fisted in Louis' hair to keep him there.

Louis feels someone's presence behind him, so he opens his eyes and shoots them to the right to the second bed checking for Harry —

There's a tongue on his hole as his lips are wrapped around Liam's cock and he moans so harsh and loud that the vibrations must trigger something inside Liam because his hips jerk up and his tip hits the back of Louis' throat, making him pull off coughing and gagging and moaning because Harry's eating him out while he _blows_ Liam.

" _God_ , Harry," he says, reaching behind him and pushing Harry's face in farther. He turns for a second and sees one of Harry's hands bent behind his back to his own arse, and the other steadily stroking his cock in the front. Louis moans and pushes back onto his pretty tongue, letting the feeling of his rim being traced rile him up even more.

He turns back to Liam's dick, tugs a little on his balls and squeezes the base, and goes back down, taking him as far as he can. He runs his tongue along the underside and grazes his teeth on the sensitive head. Liam hisses, his hand yanking harshly into Louis' hair.

He pops off for some air and Liam scrambles backwards, and Louis has just enough time to see Zayn's face in Niall's arse before he's being hoisted up onto the bed so he's standing and Liam's attacking him from the front and Harry from the back.

And — oh _god_ — it's incredible. Harry's tongue poking in and out of his hole and Liam's pretty mouth wrapped around his cock is absolutely stunning and insane and ridiculous, but he's not go to deny something like this, honestly.

He must've missed somewhere that Louis would be the plaything because all of a sudden he's being pushed down backwards on top of Liam and Niall is hovering over him with raised eyebrows and a smirk, Harry has his cock nudging at his hole, and Zayn's up by his face, stroking himself slowly.

Harry's in, all of a sudden, sliding in and out of him quickly, and Niall, fucking _Niall_ , is holding the base of his cock and sinking down loudly, Harry's left arm wrapped around him for support.

Then he feels it. He feels a second cock nudging at his hole from under him and realises that they thought it'd be a good idea to have _two_ dicks in his arse. Not that he'd mind, really, but — ouch.

He's about to protest when Zayn thrusts forward and there's a dick in his mouth and all he can do is whine around it and take it as Harry stretches him carefully with four fingers around his own cock.

"So pretty," Harry says to no one in particular, but Louis thinks it's for him.

"So _big_ ," Niall says, still bouncing fairly evenly and hard on Louis' dick.

Harry removes his fingers and the tip of Liam's cock his back at his entrance and it's pushing in. It's painful and wonderful and it burns _so_ good as he finally gets in full. He feels Harry start to move and cries out, now that Harry's cock is squished more towards the top, the lip of the head of his cock is constantly brushing against his prostate. And then Zayn moans because the vibrations on his cock drive him crazy, then Niall moans and stills, swirling his hips as Louis' tip presumably hits his prostate.

It's absolutely ridiculous. They were playing Twister and now Louis has three cocks in him and one hitting his stomach as the person bouncing on his slams down harshly on every thrust.

Harry's moving in and out of him quickly and Liam's doing the best he can from below — miniscule movements of his hips that translate more into his balls getting a good massage from his groin area, really.

Zayn comes first without warning down Louis' throat, hot and sticky and very loudly, curses leaving his mouth in a river. Louis notices the bed shaking wildly and the near-constant moans get louder and he leans his head over once Zayn's fallen back next to him and a beautiful sight beholds him.

A thin sheen of sweat is covering Harry's chest and his eyes are clamped shut, his fingers making bruises on Niall's hips as he uses him to steady himself from his wild thrusts against Louis' prostate and Liam's cock. He briefly opens his eyes and they lock with Louis', and he smiles at him but the smile quickly turns to laughter when below Louis, Liam practically screams in his ear when his orgasm barrels down on him.

Liam's panting in his ear and reaches around to pull his cock out. As he does Niall comes on Louis' chest and falls forward. "Sorry," he whispers, his eyes drifting shut within his blissful moment.

Louis smiles and rubs his back and then remembers Harry is literally pounding him into the mattress and it's a bit uncomfortable with everyone watching. "Wait," he says, his voice rough. "Lemme — Liam get out and Niall get off and we'll —"

"Use the other bed," Harry finishes. He pulls out and Louis whimpers at the loss but pulls himself off of Liam and lets Niall take his place atop him instead. The small movement from one bed to another has Liam's come leaking down his thighs disgustingly, but all is forgotten when Harry's face comes into his view and he's inside of him again, pounding him so hard the headboard hits the wall and Niall laughs from the other bed.

Harry leans his head down and kisses him for the first time of the night, and it's _fantastic_ , in contrast to his harsh thrusts in and out of his hole.

"So lovely," Harry says against his lips. He snaps his hips a little harder and faster. "Mine."

Louis nods and moans as Harry's tip catches on his prostate again. "Yours."

"You gonna come for me?" Harry asks. "Come untouched?"

Louis moans and nods, closing his eyes, but then suddenly there's a mouth on his cock and his eyes shoot open. Zayn's pretty head is bobbing on his cock to the time of Harry's sinful hips, licking around his tip and tonguing at his slit.

One of his tiny hands fists into Zayn's hair and the other scratches his blunt nails down Harry's chest, red raised lines forming in the wake of his fingers. Harry groans and stills, panting over him, his arms wobbling where they're placed on either side of his head. Louis smiles but it quickly drops into a moan as Zayn's tongue slips into his slit and he comes down his throat, leaving him breathless and shaking and pliant.

His head is fuzzy and floaty and when he finally comes back down Zayn is gone and Harry is curled around him. Everyone has their clothes back on, save him because he's been in another universe for god knows how long.

"Look who came round," Niall says, glancing over from the TV. "Glad to have you back."

Louis smiles a little and his eyes flicker to the Twister board absentmindedly. The colors are all in a dried mess and he definitely doesn't miss the big mess of color on Zayn's back and the scrubbed-away remnants on Liam's hands. He smiles.

"Did that really just happen?" Louis asks.

"Again," Zayn says. He's conjured a blunt out of somewhere and Louis would be envious if he wasn't laying comfortably tucked into Harry's chest. Harry's lips press against the top of his head.

"It happened," he whispers.

All of a sudden Louis wants to play Twister again because he would honestly _love_ to do that again. He's never felt so full, having Liam and Harry and Zayn in him, and his cock hasn't ever felt that good with Niall bouncing, tight and minimally stretched. (Zayn isn't too thick, he can't do much damage to Niall.)

He doesn't know what to do, he just kind of wants to kiss Harry senseless. They've kind of developed a polyamorous relationship in the group, but Harry still likes to claim Louis for himself and take him out on dates when he can and call him his boyfriend.

Louis has never liked games — he had to play too many of them with his sisters when he was younger — but he thinks he can safely say Twister is his _favorite_ game.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos appreciated !!!!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/louisniaii)  
> [tumblr](http://www.mullingurrs.tumblr.com)  
> [ao3](http://www.archiveofourown.com/users/louisniall)


End file.
